


Truth Be Told [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Bloodsport [PODFIC] [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (the fallout thereof), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Gen, Internal Conflict, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Politics, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Dealing with Hibari and Yamamoto requires a great deal of forbearance; it's a good thing Tsuna knows how to be patient.





	Truth Be Told [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth Be Told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203536) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Bloodsport/Truth%20Be%20Told.mp3) | 51:40 | 35.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Bloodsport.m4b) | 6:24:11 | 183.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _Monster_ by Lady Gaga

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
